Doctor Who and the Invasion of the Daleks!
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Cartoon Network Invaded is all right for some, but what if a certain Time Lord got involved? Here is an adaptationcrossover of the five episodes, replacing the aliens with Daleks and adding some new scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion's Beginning

_On a spacecraft, millions of miles in the cosmos, a race of robots, similar to pepperpots in design, were lamenting the loss of their Emperor, who was destroyed via a powerful beam of time. They are, of course, the Daleks..._

_**"WE MUST TAKE VEN-GENCE IN THIS DRA-STIC LOSS OF OUR EM-PER-OR!" **__announced one Dalek._

_**"THE ON-LY WAY TO RE-VI-TA-LISE OUR EM-PER-OR AND RE-BUILD THE DA-LEK RACE IS TO AB-SORB THE EN-ER-GY OF A HER-O FROM A-NO-THER DI-MEN-SION." **__proclaimed another.  
__**"BUT WHICH ONE MUST WE EX-TER-MIN-ATE?"**__ asked the Dalek._

_**"SCAN-NERS PICK UP A MUL-TI--DI-MEN-SION OF WHICH THREE OF THE IN-HAB-I-TANTS MATCH UP WITH THE DA-LEK GENE!" **__said yet another Dalek. _

_**"THE THREE HAVE BEEN PRO-VEN TO BE THE PER-FECT SUB-JECTS."**__ said a black-coloured Dalek. __**"WE MUST CAP-TURE THEM AT ONCE!**_

_**"BUT WHAT OF THE DOC-TOR?" **_asked the first Dalek. _**"SURE-LY HE WOULD FIND OUT A-BOUT OUR PLAN?"**_

_**"THE DOC-TOR'S TIME MA-CHINE IS UN-A-BLE TO TRA-VERSE THROUGH DI-MEN-SIONS."**__ explained the Supreme Dalek.__** "HOW-EV-ER, WHILE WE LO-CATE THE CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF THEIR DI-MEN-SION, WE MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY! SUM-MON THE DA-LEK FLEET AND PRE-PARE FOR TO-TAL EX-TER-MIN-AT-ION!"**_

_As the spacecraft hovered towards the Cartoon Network multi-dimension, the Daleks cried out: __**"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!"**_

_One thing was for certain: no-one will ever forget the time when a man who could travel through time and space teamed up with a band of heroes to save their universe from a race of aliens..._

**Doctor Who and the Invasion of the Daleks!**

**(Note: This story takes place between "The Runaway Bride" and "Smith and Jones")**

**Chapter 1: The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Dimension**

Unaware of the recent plot by outside villains, everything in this particular dimension seemed to go like clockwork. At the post office, a red-haired teenage girl was standing in a queue, talking to someone on her mobile phone. She was holding a lot of parcels.

"I know, Grandma," she said, "I won't be late! I know where it is!"

Very soon, she got to the front of the line. "Can you send them for the next day?" she asked, before speaking back into her phone:

"No, no, Grandma, I won't be long; I'm just talking to the Post Office guy!"

"I have a name, you know!" cried the clerk, pointing to his name tag."  
"Sorry!" she replied, trying to see the tag. "Glen...is helping me with my packages. No, I have plenty of time!"

The people at the queue were perplexed by the voices going on from the phone. They could hear a lot of squawking and someone repeatedly saying "COCO!" over and over again.

"Insurance?" asked the clerk.

"NO!" shouted the teenage girl.

"You don't have to get huffy..." moaned Glen.

"No, no!" she replied. "I wasn't talking to you..."

The crowd were getting impatient. "GET OFF THE PHONE!" one yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry," the girl said, then continued talking into her phone. "No, I don't need any stamps!" She cupped her hand over the phone. "Do you have any of those stamps with the classic sneakers on them? Could you, please?" she asked Glen.

"Yes," he replied. "But they're in t'back. I'll have to go and get them."

The girl sweated. Already the queue was getting longer and more impatient. Just then, a wailing of "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" was heard. The voice seemed annoying to those who heard it, similar to that of the Crazy Frog. A yellow, strange creature was pushing the Post Office door in frustration.

The girl looked angrily at the creature. It was trying to push when the door read 'PULL'! Luckily, a man pulled open the door, and the creature walked outside. The teenager sighed and carried on talking.

"Look, Grandma. I'll said I'll be there! I'm still in the queue!"

The voices and noises on the phone seemed to get louder and louder. She turned to Glen, who had just come from the storeroom.  
"Sorry," mumbled the teenager. "She doesn't want them any more. Do you still have the Muscle Card series?"

The queue descendent into moans and groans as Glen walked back into the storeroom. The parcels were STILL on the desk! The girl collapsed into a heap on the desk...

Meanwhile, inside a blue police box that was hurtling through space, a brown-suited man was looking at what seemed like a wallet. He was the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, in his Tenth incarnation. He had just helped a bride who, somehow, managed to get into his ship, the TARDIS, soon after a war between two robots: the Daleks and the Cybermen. Her name was Donna, and she was packed full of Huon energy, of which another alien, the Empress of the Racnoss, secretly implanted into her with the help of a plucky human being. His previous companion, Rose Tyler, was sucked into another dimension, the only dimension his ship couldn't get through unless he was prepared to live in the dimension forever. Now alone, the Doctor wondered whether he could find another companion...

But that was until the co-ordinates to the planet Skaro, the home of the Daleks, somehow emerged onto his Psychic Paper, the wallet he was holding. How could the Daleks survive the war between the Cybermen? The Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks who dared to imagine the unimaginable, were destroyed (or so he thought) as well, so who could be requiring his assistance? The Doctor decided to travel there and see what's what.

"I mustn't lose sight of these co-ordinates." he said to himself. "The Psychic Paper's important to me, and if I let any thought smear its pages, then the co-ordinates will be lost."

He took hold of a spare post-it note and wrote down the co-ordinates carefully. Just then, the Cloister Bell in the TARDIS sounded its deathly trings. The Doctor, never hesitating a second, looked at the Visual Scanner.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "The TARDIS is being pulled out of this dimension and into another one!"

The TARDIS shook as it felt itself being pulled from one dimension to the other. The Doctor swayed and shook. "It must be an overload of Huon energy!" he cried, remembering his previous adventure. Very soon, the TARDIS began to materialize...

The teenage girl eventually walked out of the Post Office, and decided to look for the yellow creature who escaped. She walked to a multi-coloured bus with the words 'FOSTERS' printed on its side. Just as she took out the bus key and entered the door, she heard a strange groaning sound coming from the alley next to the Post Office. She climbed down from the steps and walked towards the alley. She saw a blue box appearing out of nowhere. But the box seemed bulgy to her. Just then, its doors opened. The girl gasped. She saw a pink, bulgy man wearing a brown suit and blue shirt and trousers step out.

The girl walked forward, all the while shocked at the sight.

The man saw her, bemused all the same at the cartoony sight that met his eyes.

"Ah, hello!" he said. "Don't run away; I'm the Doctor, and who are you?"  
"My name, well, it's Frankie." said the girl.

"Frankie, eh?" thought the Doctor. "I've met a Peri and a Nyssa before. I've even had the pleasure of having a Romana on board. But not a Frankie."

"Are you alright?" asked Frankie.

"Well, my blue box is, er, broken." explained the Doctor. "Do you know a place that has a couple of tools?"  
"Well, I'm going back to my Grandma's." said Frankie. "As soon as I've found Cheese."  
"Cheese?" asked the Doctor. "You'll get them in supermarkets and groceries."

"No, no!" giggled Frankie. "Cheese is an imaginary friend. My Grandma runs a retirement home especially for people like Cheese! Want to come along?"  
"OK." grinned the Doctor.

Frankie and the Doctor walked into the bus and drove off. Each of them were beginning to have doubts. Frankie wandered where this 'Doctor' person came from, why was he so...different from the others? The Doctor was still thinking over the co-ordinates for the planet Skaro. He didn't notice the TARDIS door blow open by a stray gust of wind, causing the post-it note to blow away after the TARDIS door was closed...

Eventually, Frankie found Cheese, still wailing "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!". She budged open the door and, still driving, asked "Where do you want to go? Home? The store? The bathroom?"

"GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" yelled Cheese, as if to answer her question. The Doctor, from his window, looked at Cheese and then took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He waved it over the creature running outside and looked down at the analysis.

"Fascinating!" he thought. "It has a composite body and organs, yet people call it an imaginary friend."

Just then, Frankie braked hard. Cheese had wandered into the road, causing all sorts of chaos.

"Hang on, Frankie!" called the Doctor. I'm coming!"

Frankie and the Doctor chased after Cheese. The Doctor, being the more athletic, ran past Cheese and leapt for him. A perfect grab!

"Thanks, Doctor!" panted Frankie.

"He's a strange friend of yours." commented the Doctor, running some more tests with the Sonic Screwdriver. Frankie saw him.

"What's that device you've got there?" she asked. "You're not gonna hurt him, are you?"  
"No, no!" replied the Doctor. "This is my Sonic Screwdriver. Brilliant gadget, this! Where I come from, it can do anything. It seems it can do anything in this dimension, too!"  
""This dimension"?" thought Frankie as they made their way back to the bus. "I wander what he means?"

The Doctor watched on bemused through the journey as this 'Cheese' creature kept saying "GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" He, throughout all of his journeys through time and space, had never seen such a lively and boisterous creature. Eventually, he found himself at a cinema. Outside, a boy, in a similar design to Frankie, dimension-wise, was waiting for her.

"Frankie?" he asked, just as Cheese ran past him. Frankie came out, along with the Doctor.

"Frankie, why is Cheese keep saying 'Gotta go'?" he asked. "And who is your boyfriend?"  
"He is not my boyfriend!" snapped Frankie, who by now was feeling very aggitated indeed. "He's called the Doctor!"

And with that, she stormed into the cinema.

The boy looked up at the bulgy-looking person.

"The Doctor?" he asked.

"Correctamundo!" laughed the Doctor. "I really need to stop saying these things!" he thought. "And you are?" he asked the boy.

"Mac." replied the boy. "Wanna go to the cinema with me?"

"Why not?" smiled the Doctor, who by now was caught up in these strange turn-of-events too much to think about the mysterious co-ordinates...

"Where does he need to go?" asked Mac, as soon as he and the Doctor caught up with Frankie.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "But if he doesn't shut up, I'll tell him where he can go!"

The Doctor smiled to himself at the conversation, then looked up at the title over the cinema billboard: 14: NEW PREMIER MOVIE!DESTRUCTIVE ROBOTS FROM ANOTHER WORLD! it read.

"I've seen so many of them before!" he commented.

"Bloo?" asked Frankie. "Are you in there?"

Just then, her phone ran again.

"Who's Bloo?" asked the Doctor. "Where one of my friends come from, it's the name of a toilet cleaner!"  
"He's my imaginary friend!" chuckled Mac. "And I think he won't be pleased if you told him his name is on a toilet cleaner! Oh, who is your friend?"  
"Well, she's not imaginary..." sighed the Doctor, thinking of past events. "Her name is--or was, Rose Tyler. She was with me before I've met up with you."

Mac felt sad. "I'm sorry about your friend's death." he replied.

"Mac," said the Doctor. "I need you to keep a secret. I think Frankie is more than worked up to hear about it at the moment."

"I'll tell it to her later," said Mac.

"Thanks." said the Doctor. "Oh, and I'm sure your imaginary friends would love to hear it as well--only don't make them tell it to the public! The Christmas before last, I got into a right mess due to a Sycorax invasion..."  
"Well, tell it to me!" said Mac, eager to hear about the Doctor's mystery.

"I'm not from this world." said the Doctor, truthfully. "I'm not even from Earth, or any other world apart from Gallifrey. I'm the last of a race called the Time Lords. My ship, the TARDIS, took on too much energy and I was pulled to your world by mistake."

Mac, shocked by this revelation, bravely took it in. Meanwhile, during their conversation, Frankie was talking like mad in her phone...  
"Grandma! I'm at the cinema, now! Keep still! No, not you, Grandma! I was talking to Cheese, and..."

Cheese wriggled free from Frankie's grasp and took off, still crying out his mantra. He collided with some kids carrying popcorn, tumbling them down like skittles.

"We'll get them!" called Mac, as he and the Doctor gave chase. They crashed through the popcorn stand.

"Er, I don't think you guys are allowed in here!" called the attendant.

"It's just a publicity stunt!" called the Doctor, flashing his Psychic Paper at the attendant, all the while dodging popcorn and cola.

"Excuse me," called Frankie. "I'm looking for a friend. He's blue and round, and..."  
"I think you'll find he's over there." replied the attendant, pointing to another door marked '14'.

Just then, Mac grabbed a popcorn bucket and firmly jumped onto Cheese. "I got him!" he cried.

The Doctor raced over to Frankie. "Nifty friend you've got there!" he said.

"Thanks!" blushed Frankie.

"I think it's time to tell her your secret." suggested Mac.

The Doctor whispered into Frankie's ear. Frankie felt her heart skip a beat. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes." nodded the Doctor gravely.

"It does explain the blue box I saw..." she said.

Just then, the box began to jump around, mumbling "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" again and again.

"Quick! Find Bloo!" Mac cried to Frankie and the Doctor.

"Roger!" Frankie cried as she and her new friend ran to the door.

"Who's gonna pay for all this?" wondered the attendant...

As Frankie and the Doctor entered the room, the Doctor caught sight of a strange, familar shape. Even though it looked two-dimensional, it was gold in colour, had an eyestalk and several spheres attached to its pepperpot-shaped body...

"It can't be!" he thought. "I thought I defeated them!"

The movie showed three tuxedoed men firing laser guns at the robot. The lasers bounced off the pepperpot robot, before it fired a beam from its laser at a woman. Levitating into a circular spaceship, it took off.

"JANETTE!" screamed one of the besuited men. "What has happened to her?"

One of the more intelligent besuited men stepped forward. "The Kelads have finished her off! They're searching for someone more suited to their needs!"

All the while, a blue, thumb-shaped creature was watching dumbstruck in amazement, all the while sucking on a cup of soda. An older boy next to him snatched the soda angrily.

Frankie and the Doctor crept down the aisle silently, trying to find this 'Bloo' character. Just then, Frankie's phone went off. Everyone, including the thumb-shaped creature, shushed at her! They didn't seem to notice the extra, more alien-looking man following her, the way they were annoyed!

Meanwhile, the blue creature carried on watching the film. The pepperpot robots had captured a man, and they were talking in a monosyllabic robotic voice.

His gaze was caught off guard, however, when Mac and Cheese whizzed past him, across the audience. The Doctor saw Frankie being covered in a goopy substance.

"Cheese is covered in butter flavouring!" explained Mac.

"It seems like you live in exactly the same soceity humans do!" mused the Doctor. "Except humans don't have imaginary friends with them. Mind you, I did see a girl once who trapped me in a painting as if I was her imaginary friend..."

"GET A GRIP, LADY!" called a voice, which seemed to be coming from the thumb-shaped creature. "DON'T YOU KNOW MOVIES ARE NOT THE PLACE FOR CHILDREN TO PLAY IN!?"

"You must be Bloo..." coaxed the Doctor as he approached the imaginary friend.

"He did it!" Bloo said to Frankie, pointing at the Doctor.

Back in the bus, Frankie was talking to her Grandma over the phone, whilst Mac was telling Bloo about the Doctor.

"I suppose I oughta apologise about earlier..." mumbled Bloo.

"Don't mention it!" said the Doctor. "Besides, I seem to get into trouble wherever I go. Do you know I can travel in time and space?"

"Really?" piped up Bloo.

"It must be in his ship of his." mused Mac, from where he was struggling with Cheese. "What was it called again?"

"The TARDIS." explained the Doctor. "Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. Although some people often refer to Dimensions as Dimension, but that doesn't bother me."

Just then, he heard a SLAP! as Mac came back to his seat with a black eye.

"Let me guess..." asked the Doctor.

"You're right." sighed Mac. "Oh, and Bloo, I would like to thank you for your help." he added sarcastically.

"HELP!?" spluttered Bloo, "WHO'S GONNA HELP JANETTE!?"  
"Who is Janette?" asked Mac.

A familar cry of "GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" echoed through the bus. Mac sighed.

"Now I'll never know if Janette was finished off or not!" moaned Bloo.

"Oh, the movie?" asked Mac. "We'll rent the DVD when it comes out. Doctor, do you know when it comes out?"  
"Nope, sorry!" said the Doctor. "I've never travelled in time and space in your dimension, before."

"Yeah," continued Bloo. "But what if we're attacked by Kelads and be taken away in their spaceship, or even worse, finished off?"

"Hang on a second..." quizzed the Doctor. "I've heard of that name somewhere before..."

Bloo ignored him. "That movie contained vital information, Mac! VITAL INFORMATION! COME-BACK-TO-LIFEY INFORMATION!"

"We're here!" sighed Frankie, as she pulled up at a dentist's. Another imaginary friend walked in. This time, it looked like a bird of paradise, but it kept saying "COCO! COCO-COCO-COCO!" over and over.

"That's Coco." Mac notified to the Doctor.  
"Well I never!" smiled the Doctor. "Rose would never believe me...if she was here, that is..."

"Coco, sorry I'm late!" gasped Frankie. "We met this bizarre alien thing called the Doctor and..."

But before she could explain anything else, Cheese ran towards the dentist's door.

"Don't even ask!" cried Frankie as she, Mac, the Doctor and Bloo gave chase...

In the dentist's, a purple-coloured, fuzzy monster was talking to a frightened boy in a chair. "It's going to be OK! Don't be scared!" he said in a growly, Mexican-sounding voice.

Cheese ran through. "Cheese!" gasped the purple monster. "What are you doing here, man?"

The Doctor and the others ran through.  
"Hey! It's me amigos!" cried the monster as he gripped Coco and Mac in his arms. "And who's your new amigo?"

"His name's the Doctor." explained Bloo. He then turned to the Doctor. "That's Eduardo."

"Ah, I see." explained the Doctor. "Bloo, you go and tell Coco and Eduardo my secret, I'll deal with Cheese."

Cheese ran past, knocking things down and breaking objects faster than the Doctor had ever seen.

Everyone in the waiting room ran for their lives as what seemed like four imaginary friends, one strange humanoid, a girl and a boy chased across their path. Eventually, the dentist came in.

"Sorry...we're...late.." gasped Frankie.

"Miss Foster!" exclaimed the dentist. "We've explained this before: in order to put Eduardo down, we need to use TWICE the anesthesia! It's imperiative you pick him up BEFORE he wakes up or else..."

But the intoxicated Eduardo belly-slammed onto the dentist.

"So THAT's why he was so lively!" thought the Doctor.

"I know, but I can't stop!" cried Frankie.

While everyone was caught up in the chaos, the Doctor and Bloo wandered over to Eduardo. By now, Eduardo was knocked out and had gone to sleep.

"Listen," said the Doctor. "These Kelads, I have them back where I come from...they're my mortal enemy."  
"Oh," said Bloo. "Do you have this film, too?"  
"No, no!" gasped the Doctor, fearing the worst. "They're called the Daleks. An evil scientist created them on his planet. They are like your 'Kelads', but they're real!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," mumbled Bloo, as he picked up a discarded magazine that flew out of the chase earlier on. He then looked at an article which made him and the Doctor shiver.

On it was a picture of what seemed like several circular spaceships attacking humans, while several peppepot-shaped creatures were levitating, firing out blasts from what seemed like laser guns on their right-hand side. A sink plunger was equipped to their left-hand sides. The words on the top of the picture read: SPACE ALIENS ATTACK!

Bloo looked at Cheese, who was still wailing "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!". "Where does he want to go?" he thought. Bloo looked at the article again. "To the aliens! Of course! What were their names again?" He then remembered the Doctor's words. "The Daleks!" he thought again. Bloo then looked at the comatose Eduardo. Could the Daleks have destroyed Eduardo while they were chasing Cheese? As the Doctor went off to assist the dentist in putting Eduardo back on the chair, Bloo saw a post-it note blow through the window. He caught it. "What are these strange numbers?" he thought. "Could they be where the Daleks live?" As he pocketed the post-it note, Bloo said to himself, "It all makes SENSE!"

In the bus, Frankie was talking endlessly to her Grandma, while the Doctor was talking to Mac, Coco and Eduardo about the Daleks.

"I'm sure they are here!" he insisted.

"But we haven't seen any Daleks today!" replied Mac.

"I know. But they always seem to appear at the last moment." he said. "The last time I saw them was when I was at a building called Torchwood. Robots called the Cybermen came from another world to convert humans into their own race. The Daleks followed them through in a spherical ship. They were after the Genesis Ark; a prison we Time Lords stored the Daleks in after the Great Time War. It soon led to a battle between the Daleks and the Cybermen. I sucked them through the Time Void, but at the cost of seeing Rose enter through the Cybermens' world."

"COCO-COCO?" asked Coco.

"I think it's true, Coco." replied Mac.

As the Doctor became lost in his memories, Mac heard Bloo hissing at him, just as Cheese came rushing past. He handed Mac the magazine he came across earlier, as well as the post-it note.

"Weekly Diet Tips?" read Mac.

"NO!" cried Bloo. "Look on the OTHER page! Those things want Cheese! He's an enemy of the DALEKS!"

"Oh, geez!" moaned Mac. "I can't believe you!"  
"But what about the post-it note?" hissed Bloo.

"You just made it up!" insisted Mac.

"You gotta read it, Mac! It's all part of some alien conspiracy! It says the Daleks sent out super-secret Dalek agents to do super-secret stuff for them! To FINISH US OFF!"

"Bloo!" said Mac angrily.

"But look at Ed!" cried Bloo. "They already finished HIM off! Now, listen! It says that their missions are top secret, and if the Daleks' missions are found out, they will destroy the one who discovered it! All we gotta do is..."  
But before Bloo could finish, Mac flung the magazine out of the window. "Now, stop being a doofus!" he retorted.

Bloo returned to his seat and looked at the post-it note. "It seems the numbers are calling out to me!" he thought.

Frankie yelled into the phone. "WE'RE GETTING THERE, GRANDMA!"

Meanwhile, in a courtroom, Frankie's grandmother was speaking on the other end.

"Don't get ratty with me, Sweetie!" she said. "You'd better be here in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"  
"Madam?" inquired the judge. "I have a lot of cases today..."  
"Of course you do, dearie!" giggled the elderly woman. Next to her was a red, tall creature with a tie, studying a book. To her right was a green, one-eyed, thin creature.

"Is the defense ready?" asked the judge.

"Ooh!" said the tall creature. "I'm sorry, the witnesses aren't here yet!"

"Well, Mr. Comb," said the judge to the thin monster. "Since you are here, why don't you start?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty", said Comb, shuffling his papers. "She did it!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!" snapped the woman.  
"Madam Foster!" ordered the judge. "Please refrain from your outbursts!"

"All right, sweetie!" said Madam Foster.

Comb continued. "She took my stuff and she won't give it back to me!"  
"LIES! ALL LIES!" screamed Madam Foster.

"Madam Foster! Please remain calm!" snapped the judge.

"Pardon my French, dear!" said Madam Foster. "What he is saying is a bunch of baloney!"  
"No!" argued Comb. "It was half of a tuna sandwhich!"  
"HALF!" snapped Madame Foster. "THAT WAS MY TUNA SANDWICH AND YOU KNOW IT, COMB! IT WAS...!"

"Order!" berated the judge. "One more outburst from you and I will find you incomptent! Mr Comb, did you make the sandwhich?"  
"No." said Comb.

"Was the sandwich for you? Did you eat the other half?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, then. How was it your sandwich?"  
"I wrote my name on it!"

"You wrote your NAME on it?!"

"In mustard."

Madame Foster turned to the red creature. "Wilt, you're my counsel, do something!" she snapped.

"Er, objection?" he asked the judge.

"Objection!?" spluttered the judge. "On what grounds?"  
"I...don't know, sorry." Wilt admitted.

The judge sighed, and turned to Madam Foster. "Madam Foster, in light of Mr. Comb's testimony, unless you have proof or witnesses..."  
"Oh, but I do!" exclaimed Madam Foster. "I have more witnesses than you can shake a stick at."

Meanwhile, a strange, elephantine-like creature was watching the whole scene, speaking into a communicator device. "Yes...yes...yes!" it whispered.

"I have more witnesses than you can ever imagine!" continued Madam Foster. "They're just not here yet!"

"In that case, I award full penalty to Mr. Comb!"

Madam Foster was shocked!  
"A whole tuna sandwhich, plus compensation for his chips and soda!"

"Oh, yes!" cried Comb in triumph.

Eventually, the bus pulled near the court.

"Mac! Coco!" cried Frankie. "You two are witnesses! Quickly, go!"

Mac and Coco raced off the bus and towards the courtroom.

"Bloo! You and the Doctor look after Eduardo and Cheese!" she ordered Bloo.

"Us!" cried Bloo. "But--"  
"Whatever you do, don't let them off the bus!" she said through gritted teeth.

The Doctor walked out of the bus.

"I just remembered something!" he cried. "Bloo, did you see a post-it note somewhere?"  
"Like this one?" said Bloo, pulling out a post-it note and waving it in front of the Doctor.

"That's the fella!" exclaimed the Doctor. "That has the co-ordinates for the planet Skaro. I was heading towards that planet, but my TARDIS got pulled into this dimension!"

Bloo closed the doors and put on the loudspeaker. "DALEKS! I'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANT! YOUR PERFECT SPECIMEN! YOUR FINISHING-THEM-OFF DAYS ARE OVER!! DO YA HEAR ME? O-VER! YOU CAN STOP TAKING OVER OUR PLANET!"

Bloo then caught hold of Eduardo's belt and tied it to Cheese. He then tied one end to a chair.

"The signal's too weak!" he moaned. Bloo then remembered the post-it note. "Of course! The observatory! I could type in the numbers on their computer and broadcast my message there! he cried.

Bloo then sped off towards the observatory. The Doctor felt like he could kick himself.

"I knew I should have fixed the doors!" he moaned. "Bloo could cause a major invasion! OH, AND IT'S 'EXTERMINATING'!" he shouted at the speeding bus.

"I don't know what the deal is!" puzzled Frankie as she and the others walked back outside. "It's just a tuna sandwich!"

"With chips and a soda!" added Comb.

Madam Foster began to shout, but Wilt covered her mouth!

"Er, guys," said Mac as he saw the now-gone bus. "We have a problem..."  
"We certainly do!" cried the Doctor. "Bloo took my post-it note that has the co-ordinates to the planet Skaro! He is going to contact my arch-enemies, the Daleks."  
"The Daleks?" asked Wilt. "And who are you?"  
"I'll explain later!" called back the Doctor. "Now, if I was an arrogant little imaginary friend with the co-ordinates to one of the most technologically-advanced planets in the outer reaches of my Solar System, where would I go?"

"The observatory?" asked Frankie.

"The observatory!" cried the Doctor in excitement. "Come on, we'll take the TARDIS!"

"You do that!" said Comb. "I'm off to celebrate!"

Bloo arrived at the observatory, which was perched on top of a mountain. To Bloo, it seemed familar, but he couldn't place his finger on it...

"Time to take you home!" he cried to Cheese. "I'm sure the Daleks will be pleased!"

While Bloo and Cheese made their way to the observatory, they were unaware of the large elephantine-like creature from before recording everything that's going on. As soon as Bloo and Cheese entered the laboratory, the creature yelled out "Yes!" before he was teleported away...

The TARDIS materialized at the entrance of the observatory.

"I never knew your blue box was dimensionaly trancendental!" exclaimed Wilt as he and the rest stepped outside.

"Well, a lot of people I meet say it's bigger on the inside than it is out!" laughed the Doctor. "You're the first one to say it by its proper name! Now, to deal with Bloo before this world falls to the Daleks!"

Bloo ran towards the observatory's computer room. He punched in the numbers, and began his communication, just as the Doctor and his friends burst right in:  
"DALEKS! ATTENTION, PLEASE! I'VE GOT YOUR IDEAL SPECIMEN RIGHT HERE! HIS NAME IS CHEESE! YOO-HOO! DA-LEKS! YOUR SPECIMEN IS HERE!"  
"Bloo!" cried the Doctor.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, DALEKS? YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO DEAL WITH ME? DALEKS? HELLO?"

"BLOO!" shouted the Doctor.

Bloo jumped.  
"Frankie! Doctor! Everyone! You're just in time for me to save the world from the Daleks!"

"Do you realise what you have done?" shouted the Doctor. "You have summoned my dimension's most ruthless and powerful enemies to come into your dimension, which they can very well do, and exterminate everything in sight! And, to top it off, you've called them 'chicken'!"

"But I..." began Bloo.

"Never mind!" cried the Doctor. "We must wait here until the Daleks detect your signal."

And, sure enough...

_**"A-LERT! A-LERT!"**_ cried one Dalek. _**"WE HAVE BEEN DE-TEC-TED!"  
"PLAY TRANS-MIT-TED SIG-NAL ON THE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!" **_ordered another Dalek.

The Daleks saw Bloo talking to them, telling them about a perfect specimen that they could use, and calling them chicken.

_**"THE DA-LEKS HAVE NO CON-CEPT OF FEAR!"**_ ordered the Supreme Dalek. _**"RAISE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!"**_  
Just as the barrier began to rise, the Supreme Dalek caught sight of something it recognised.

_**"WAIT!"**_ it ordered. _**"RE-WIND IM-AGE BY NINE RELS!"**_

As the signal was rewound and played back, the Daleks saw their arch-nemesis, the Doctor!

_**"IT IS THE DOC-TOR!" **_cried one Dalek.

_**"HE MUST HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY SOME UN-KNOWN SOURCE! JUST AS OUR A-GENT PRE-DIC-TED!" **_said another.

_**"BE-GIN VI-SU-AL LINK!"**_ ordered the Supreme Dalek.

At the observatory, everyone watched as the three Daleks came into view. Bloo shuffled back in horror.

"They're real!" he gasped. "And I called them chicken!"

_**"DOC-TOR!"**_ called the Supreme Dalek.

"I knew you were up to no good!" said the Doctor angrily. "How did you survive the battle between the Cybermen?"

_**"WE WERE NOT PRE-SENT AT THE BAT-TLE."**_ the Supreme Dalek answered. _**"WE ES-CAP-ED FROM THE GAME STA-TION BE-FORE YOUR COM-PAN-I-ON O-BLI-TER-AT-ED THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK."**_

One Dalek rasied a lever, and a beam was wrapped around Cheese, teleporting him to their spacecraft.

"What have you done with Cheese?" snapped Frankie.

_**"THE SPEC-I-MEN OUR SIG-NAL TOLD US WILL BE TA-KEN TO CON-VER-SION."**_ replied the Dalek.  
"You lot aren't very nice!" snapped Madam Foster. "Not very nice at all!"

_**"SI-LENCE!"**_ the Supreme Dalek snapped back, causing Madam Foster to step back in fear.

"What are you up to this time?" asked the Doctor.

_**"WE ARE SEARCH-ING FOR THREE SUB-JECTS WHO HAVE THE DA-LEK GENE."**_ the black-coloured Dalek replied. _**"THEY ARE THE ONES NE-CES-SAR-Y FOR RES-SUR-EC-TING THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK. UN-TIL WE FIND THEM, YOUR U-NI-VERSE WILL BE OURS FOR THE TA-KING!"**_

"And I'll be the one stopping you from doing that!" the Doctor roared.

_**"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE EX-ACT CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF OUR SHIP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"**_  
"I'll find a way." the Doctor mused. "Besides, we can single-handedly stop your plan! I can easily destroy three Daleks if I wanted to!"

And with that, he switched the computer screen off.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Frankie.

"You lot are going for a trip in the TARDIS." smiled the Doctor. "We're going to stop the Daleks from taking over your world!"

"But I was going to do that!" whined Bloo.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But now we're going to do it my way! Is that clear?"  
"I suppose so..." muttered Bloo.

"But, who are the ones that the Daleks need?" asked Mac. "Is Cheese one of them?"  
"I don't think so." replied the Doctor. "Cheese isn't a human. Some humans have been implanted with the Dalek Gene. I think they captured Cheese so that they can convert him into one of their own!"  
"Just as I thought!" added Bloo.

"Luckily my TARDIS can pick up any signs of Dalek activity." said the Doctor. "But until the Daleks are stopped, I have no chance of getting back home..."

So, the Doctor and his new companions returned to the TARDIS and disappeared, beginning a new mission to stop the Daleks at their own costs.

One of the Daleks adjusted levers and dials as the Supreme Dalek began to transmit a signal of its own.

_**"CI-TI-ZENS OF THE U-NI-VERSE! YOU ARE NOW AT THE MER-CY OF THE OUT-SIDE RACE KNOWN AS THE DA-LEKS! YOUR AR-MIES COM-BIN-ED WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DES-TROY THE DA-LEKS! WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE EVERY-ONE UN-TIL WE FIND THE ONES WE RE-QUIRE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**_

The Supreme Dalek turned the link off and made the communications barrier return to its usual spot.

_**"THE DOC-TOR THINKS THAT WE CAN SIN-GLE-HAN-DED-LY CON-QUER THE U-NI-VERSE!"**_ it spoke. _**"BUT HE IS WRONG! WITH OUR AD-VANC-ED TECH-NO-LO-GY, WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE MUL-TI-DI-MEN-SION!"**_

As it turned towards the window, several more spacecrafts began to appear, each filled to the brim with Daleks. And each of the citizens of the multi-dimension could hear their battlecry for the first time:

_**"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!**_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Emperor

**Last Time on Doctor Who...**

_The Doctor was on his way to the planet Skaro until he was pulled into another dimension. There, he met Frankie and a rather urksome imaginary friend named Cheese. As his TARDIS was packed full of Huon energy, he was unable to return back to his own dimension. During his journey, he met up with Mac, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo and Wilt. Things turned sinister, however, when Bloo's imagination got the better of him, and he accidentally called up the Daleks--via the observatory and Skaro's co-ordinates via a post-it note--and dared them to use Cheese as a specimen for creating more Daleks. The Doctor's worries soon became true: the Daleks were back, and their plan was to find three humans with the Dalek Gene, so that the Dalek Emperor--last seen when the Doctor was in his Ninth body, could rule again. However, while the Doctor thinks there are only three Daleks, the Supreme Dalek has hundreds more with him..._

**Doctor Who and the Invasion of the Daleks!**

**Chapter 2: The Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Dimension **

Unaware of the impending doom and invasion of the Daleks, night had fallen in this dimension. A young boy with a circular brace around him was dreaming. He dreamt of a peaceful countryside and of him running through the cornfield. He was dressed in bright orange pyjamas and was surrounded by walking teddy bears, fluffy rabbits, birds who combed his hair and flapping butterflies. He soon came to a set of railway tracks, where a caterpillar-on-wheels was waiting for him. Waving goodbye to his friends, the little boy set off. He travelled over a bridge, and waved to the beautiful Sun. Lollypops grew like trees around him. He pulled one off and licked it.

He soon came to three people on top of a piece of pie: one had blonde hair and a full-set of lipstick on her lips. The other had blue hair, and was taller than the girl. He wore a sensible yellow suit; the other wore a red cap backwards, with three hair shafts poking out. He only wore green trousers. They waved to the little boy as he went on his way, all the while munching on the pie-like seat they were on.

Eventually, the little boy stopped next to a station made of sugary treats. He hopped off the caterpillar train, and went off to a giant doll, smacking the bottoms of three boys. One had a brightly-coloured shirt and a pair of shorts. There wasn't much hair on this boy. The other had a black hat that covered almost his entire head! He wore a red shirt and a pair of shorts. The last was much taller than the other two, and wore a green jacket. They (painfully) waved to the boy as well.

The boy then clicked his fingers and grew a pair of beautiful wings, like a butterfly's. He took off into his own dreamworld, taking in all of the sights. He then dropped into a cul-de-sac that had gingerbread men dotted around the sky, and a strange police box nestled in-between two of the houses. Just then, he saw a orange-haired little girl, throwing hearts at him as she ran towards him. They began to embrace each other when...

BANG! A large, circular spaceship landed between their paths. Tons of what seemed like golden pepperpots with sink plungers and heaven-knows-what flew out of it as the sky turned purple and a twister enveloped the sky. They turned to the pair and spoke in a metallic voice:

_**"CI-TI-ZENS OF THE U-NI-VERSE! YOU ARE NOW AT THE MER-CY OF THE OUT-SIDE RACE KNOWN AS THE DA-LEKS! YOUR AR-MIES COM-BIN-ED WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DES-TROY THE DA-LEKS! WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE EVERY-ONE UN-TIL WE FIND THE ONES WE RE-QUIRE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**_

Just then, he saw the girl running as one of the pepperpots began to fire blue laser beams from the heaven-knows-what next to the sink plunger, all the while saying _**"YOU ARE AN EN-E-MY OF THE DAL-EKS! YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**_

The boy ran towards the girl, but more of the pepperpots circled round the girl, all the while calling out their mantra of _**"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**_and firing their laser beams at her. She tried to dodge each blast, all the while panicking. But one laser shot caught her. The boy saw the girl's skeleton been shown as she screamed out blue murder. Just then the pepperpots turned at the boy, and fired the laser beams at him...

The boy quickly woke up. He looked out of the window as he thought over his dream. To him, most of it was a nightmare, but he felt that the speech spoken by these 'Dal-eks' seemed so real...

Eduardo woke to found himself in a greenish room, where a sort of console with a strange object was going up and down. He heard somebody saying "Look! Our purple friend's waking up!"

Eduardo panicked as he saw the bulgy person. "AAAHHHH! Keep away from me!"

"Don't worry, Eduardo!" said Mac as he walked towards him. "It's the Doctor, remember? We're in his TARDIS!"

"Phew! Senor Mac!" sighed Eduardo. "I thought I was being abducted! Where are we? What's been going on?"  
"Bloo here called up a bunch of aliens called Daleks at the observatory!" said Mac. "We're off to destroy them and save our world!"

"I said I was sorry!" moaned Bloo. The Doctor was keeping a careful eye on Bloo in case he did something else!

"Anyone see Cheese?" asked Eduardo, looking around.

"I'm afraid the Daleks got him." explained Wilt, walking around the center console. "But, don't worry, we'll get him back, right Doctor?"

"Of course we are!" smiled the Doctor. "So long as my TARDIS knows where she's going!"

No sooner had he said that, they felt the TARDIS touching down. The Doctor ran over to what seemed like a miniature television screen. It showed a pair of houses covered in snow.  
"According to the TARDIS Scanner," he said, "we are in some kind of peaceful surburbia in October 2007."

Mac was amazed. "Wait, isn't that later this year?"

"Told you my police box could travel in time and space!" smiled the Doctor. "Now, who's going with me?"

"I'll stay with Eduardo while he recovers." said Madam Foster.

"COCO-COCO!" agreed Coco.  
"Me too!" said Wilt. "I think the inhabitants might be frightened of us!"

"I'd better stay with Eduardo, too.." began Bloo, but the Doctor gave him a stern look.

"I'm not trusting you with the TARDIS' controls!" he snapped. "You'd better come with Mac, Frankie and I where we can keep a close eye on you!"

Meanwhile, the boy looked around and saw the girl from his dreams.

"Boy, Jimmy, I thought you'd never wake up!" she said.

Jimmy instantly ran towards her. "Oh, Sarah!" he sniffed. "What a horrible dream! These pepperpots were destroying the whole place and..."

Sarah began to confort him. "How many Belly Bomb Bon-Bons did you eat before bed, mister? You know they give you nightmares!"

"Maybe one, or two..." said Jimmy vaguely. But Sarah was already checking under his bed. She growled as she pulled out an empty box of sweets and eight EMPTY cakeholders! Jimmy had eaten the lot!

"Guilty as charged!" giggled Jimmy. "I'm such a piggy!"

The two looked at each other...then burst out laughing at the funny sight! Jimmy got dressed and went downstairs. He put on his winter clothes, then looked at the letters. He pulled a postcard out.

"Oh, look!" he smiled to himself. "A postcard! I love post..."

But then he saw what was on the front of the postcard! It was a countryside not too similar to his pepperpot-infested nightmare! Already, he could hear the metallic voices crying out their mantra from the night before. Jimmy shook in horror. Sarah came back from outside and looked at him perplexed.

"Jimmy? You're sure acting weird today!"

Just then, Jimmy saw a blue police box, and his nightmare flashed before his eyes again!

"Sarah, look!" he cried.

Sarah saw the police box. "Don't worry, Jimmy, it's probably my stupid brother and his friends up to their tricks again!"

But Jimmy counted four people coming out of the police box. Sarah took a step back as she saw a blocky-like person with three other weirdo-looking people walking towards them...

"Hello," said the pink bulgy thing. "I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends Frankie, Mac and Bloo."

"You mean you're NOT the Eds?" asked Sarah.

"Who?" asked Mac.

"Read my mind!" smiled the Doctor. "Anyway, we're seem to be a bit lost. Can you tell us where we are?"  
"You're in Peach Creek!" smiled Sarah."I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy. Come on out, Jimmy! They're friendly!"

Jimmy shook as he stretched out a hand. The Doctor shook it warmly.

"Who's that bluey-thing?" asked Jimmy.

"That's Bloo." said Frankie. "Where we, er, come from, he's an imaginary friend."

Frankie felt a bit nervous. She was miles, or what seemed like months, away from her home. Things looked normal to her, but to what extent, she thought.

The gang walked across the path. They came to a dustbin where a scrawled-on piece of wood was sitting on a crate, and a boy was digging through the dustbin madly.

"Right on!" cried a bald-headed boy, jumping out of a dustbin. "Wait 'till everyone sees out Captain Harvest hats in the city for the Harvest Dance!"

He then turned to the wood. "What do you need now, buddy?" he asked, putting his ear next to the wood. Silence came for a few seconds, before he said "What the heck's a Studerbaker?"  
"It's a type of car made in America around the 1960s, actually." said a voice behind him.

The boy turned around to see his friends, Sarah and Jimmy, and three new ones.

"That's Jonny," Sarah pointed at the Doctor. "And that's his imaginary friend, Plank."

Bloo toddled over to the piece of wood. "Nice to meet ya, buddy!" he smiled.

Silence.

"I said, 'nice to meet ya, buddy'!" he said again.

Still silence.

Bloo took in a large amount of breath, but Mac quickly put his hand over his mouth. "No, Bloo! You'll wake up the neighbours!" he said.

The Doctor waved his Sonic Screwdriver over Plank. "It seems to be a normal piece of wood, but with crayon drawn on him!" he commented.

Jonny looked at the Doctor and shrugged his shoulders. "Wanna come to the Harvest Dance with us, stranger?" he asked.

"Why not?" asked the Doctor. He then whispered to Mac and Frankie "It seems the Daleks aren't here, yet, but keep an eye out for them."

"Well, I'm off to Rolf's. Maybe he has a Studerbaker..."

The Doctor watched as Mac, Frankie and Bloo walked off with Sarah and Jimmy. He then slowly walked over to where Jonny and Plank were. Just then, a strange greenish glow came from Rolf's barn and a familiar humming (one that the Doctor had heard before) poured out.  
"Hey, Rolf!" cried Jonny. "Whatcha doing?" He then walked over to the greenish glow of Rolf's house. Nearby, a strange, elephantine-like creature activated something around its wrist...

In the Daleks' spaceship, a Dalek noted a signal from a control panel.

_**"A-LERT, A-LERT!"**_it said to the Supreme Dalek. _**"OUR A-GENT DE-TECTS IN-TRU-DERS NEAR THE TEM-POR-AR-Y BASE!"**_**  
**_**"ARE THE IN-TRU-DERS THE ONES WE SEEK?" **_asked the Supreme Dalek.

_**"NEG-A-TIVE. THEIR STRUC-TURE DOES NOT MATCH THE ONES WITH THE DA-LEK GENE!" **_the Dalek replied. _**"SHALL WE EX-TER-MIN-ATE THEM?"**_

_**"WAIT."**_said the Supreme Dalek. _**"LET THE DA-LEK IN-SIDE THE BASE DEAL WITH THE IN-TRU-DERS. WE MUST CON-TIN-UE THE SEARCH FOR THE THREE HU-MAN-OIDS!"**_

_**"I O-BEY!"**_cried the Dalek.

The Supreme Dalek then contacted the Dalek inside Rolf's house. _**"RE-PORT!"**_it demanded.

_**"THE HU-MAN-OID I FOUND EAR-LI-ER MAT-CHES THE DA-LEK GENE!" **_it spoke, revealling a gagged and bounded boy in a green jacket. _**"THE TWO WE SEEK MUST BE NEAR."**_**  
**_**"WE SHALL PRE-PARE THE DA-LEK FLEET FOR TO-TAL EX-TER-MIN-AT-ION!"**_commented the Supreme Dalek. _**"THE DA-LEK EM-PER-OR'S A-WA-KEN-ING WILL SOON COM-MENCE!"**_

Meanwhile, Sarah and her new friends were having fun playing snow-angels.

"Come on, everyone!" she called. "Snow-angels are fun!"

Frankie then saw Jimmy, carving out a strange pepperpot-shaped being from a block of ice.

"Mac, does that thing seem familar?" she whispered.

"Jimmy must have seen a Dalek!" he whispered back. "But I haven't seen anything, and neither has Bloo!"

"GET A GRIP!" Sarah shouted. "It was just a dream!"

"I can't control myself, Sarah!" cried Jimmy, breaking down in tears. "It was so real!"  
"Well, that's stupid, silly!" said Sarah, hugging her accident-prone friend.

Mac beckoned Sarah over and whispered into her ear. "Don't tell Jimmy, OK?" he concluded.

Meanwhile, a black-capped boy was going over something to one of his best friends. It was hard to tell what was happening, but the black-capped boy was writing equations over a chalkboard, and the three-haired boy was copying them down.

"And so, we conclude that P equals 72!" said the black-capped boy. "Any questions, Eddy?"  
He then turned. Eddy, his best friend, had run to the window, leaving a pair of false teeth chattering on the table. The friend picked it up.

"Check it out, Double D!" said Eddy. "Braceface over there's cracking up! And he has some new friends!"  
By now, most of the cul-de-sac had heard Jimmy's commotion about a 'Da-lek' attacking the cul-de-sac. Frankie, Mac and Bloo were being introduced again and again to the residents, and explaining them about the 'Da-lek' but also 'don't tell Jimmy about it'.

Just then, Jonny and the Doctor ran across them.  
"You gotta believe us, guys!" he cried. "Me and Plank saw this pepperpot-shaped thing in Rolf's house. It's spying on the neighbourhood!"

The Doctor heard from his cohorts that, beside from Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Plank and Rolf, the other residents of Peach Creek were: Kevin (a red-capped, cool-natured boy), Ed (Sarah's brother), Edd (someone who, Frankie commented, was smarter than the Doctor!), Eddy ("Better stay away from him, Mister!" Sarah said) and Nazz.

The Doctor looked at the blonde-haired, red-lipped girl in amazement. There was the spitting image of his previous companion, Rose Tyler! The Doctor had met the nineteen-year old companion when a plague of plastic dummies came to life and wrecked havoc on London. They were called Autons, and Rose helped the Doctor defeat their leader, the Nestene Consciousness. Since then, he and Rose had a great time travelling through time and space...

...Until the day Torchwood came, and Rose was sucked through the Vortex, never to be seen again. It was months since he and Rose last met, and now that the Doctor had seen someone who looked like a counterpart to Rose Tyler, he...

But his thoughts were broken off as the girl spoke to Jonny: "Dude, harsh sunburn!"

The Doctor then turned his attention to the newcomers. "They must be Eddy and Edd." he said to himself.

Edd spoke to the crowd. "Er, pardon me, if it's not too much to ask, please could you keep your voices down? Eddy's tutoring requires..."  
"EDD! YOU NEVER BELIEVE WHAT WE SAW!" interrupted Jonny. "PEPPERPOT-SHAPED ALIENS INVADING ROLF'S HOUSE!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good," commented Eddy, pulling out a flask and a deckchair.

"Pepperpot-shaped aliens, eh?" asked Kevin. "YEAH, RIGHT! And I bet they're playing Twister in the backyard!"

"I don't think it would be wise telling him about the Daleks," whispered the Doctor to Sarah. "He wouldn't believe us."

"I believe you, Jonny!" cried out Jimmy. "My dream has come true! The Da-leks are invading Peach Creek!"

"I'm afraid my friends," said the Doctor solemnly as they gathered round. "...that our young friend here is right. I've seen them a lot through my travels. And what you haven't seen yet will touch through your very souls..."

"See!" cried Jimmy. "Even the Doctor believes me!"  
"Sweet!" commented Eddy.

"Intense!" added Nazz.

"Sorta boring." finished Kevin.

Sarah then asked, "Where's my stupid brother?"

"I did find this note," said the Doctor helpfully. Scrawled on it, he could just make out the words: At Rolf's; Needs Help!

"Dude!" commented Nazz. "These Da-leks are sounding real! We need help!"

"Spoken like a true companion.." thought the Doctor.

Edd began to feel braver. "Don't you think you're blowing all this just out of proportions? Ed's just assisting Rolf in his farmyard duties. It wouldn't be the first time..." he said, remembering their past experiences as Rolf's farmhands. Just then, Jonny screamed: "NO! ED'S HELPING ROLF FIGHT OFF THE DA-LEKS!"  
"Yo!" said Kevin. "Let's put him out of his misery and go over to Rolf's house already!"

"That's more like it!" smiled the Doctor, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and buzzing it around. "Jonny's right: traces of alien matter are exponentially rising around Rolf's house!"

Edd was surprised. "All that information out of a sonic probe? Splendid!"

And so, the crowd rushed to Rolf's house, unaware that one of the Dalek fleet was hovering just towards Peach Creek, beaming up the elephantine-like creature as it did so...

"Well," said Edd. "It doesn't seem to hold any signs of alien activity, doesn't it? Perhaps the sonic probe's faulty?"

"Never!" exclaimed the Doctor. "The Sonic Screwdriver hasn't reached its 3000-year service yet!"

Edd then felt warm. He took off his winter clothes. Just then, everyone heard the humming sound fill the air.

"Strange.." he said. "How can the land temperature change from one area to the next?"  
"It seems the, er, Da-leks are elevating the temperature to their needs," explained the Doctor. "Inside their pepperpot-shaped casing is a living bubbling mutant full of hate. The mutant needs the temperature to keep active."

"Ew!" gagged Nazz.

Just then, the house began to shake and groan as one pepperpot-shaped shadow elevated out of the chimney, and issued forth several bleeps. Everyone gasped.

Just then, several laser beams went off in another corner. The pepperpot-shaped alien hovered over to where hundreds more were firing laser beams.

"It can't be!" gasped the Doctor. "I thought there were three of them!"

"Holy mackerel!" cried out Sarah.

"Strange pepperpot-shaped beings attacking the playground!" deduced Edd. "Jimmy WAS right after all!"

"Follow me!" cried Kevin, herding the crowd over.

Everyone hid behind a bush as the beings began to cry out their mantra: _**"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**_

"What in heaven's name is THAT?" asked Edd in alarm.

"It's time I told everyone the real truth." said the Doctor. "That, my friend, is a Dalek. They are looking for your and your friends. In other words, your universe is being invaded!"

Just then, the Daleks began to flew over to them. Nazz screamed as she saw their alien-based appearance. Soon, everyone began to scream.

_**"DOC-TOR!" **_identified one Dalek.

"I thought there were three of you!" snapped the Doctor.

_**"MOST OF US HID A-LONG WITH THE SU-PREME DA-LEK."**_explained the Dalek.

"I suppose Ed is one of the humanoids with the Dalek Gene." guessed the Doctor.

_**"COR-RECT!"**_said the Dalek. _**"WE ARE LOO-KING FOR TWO MORE HU-MAN-OIDS. THE ONE WITH A BLACK AC-CES-SOR-Y AND A-NOTH-ER WITH LOSS OF HU-MAN HAIR."**_

"You must mean Edd and Eddy." said Bloo.

_**"COR-RECT!"**_said the Dalek again. _**"HAND O-VER THE HU-MAN-OIDS OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!"**_

Eddy and Edd heard the Doctor's conversation. "Let's make a break for it!" said Eddy in fear.

Eddy began to run, but he ran slap-bang into a Dalek.

_**"OUT-LINE RE-SEM-BLES ONE OF THE HU-MAN-OIDS WITH THE DA-LEK GENE!"**_

And with that, Eddy (and the nearby-gagged Ed) vanished from view, along with the Daleks.

Edd, in his hiding place watched in terror. He was the only one left! What could the Daleks want with him and his friends? He carried on hiding.

Meanwhile, Kevin had had enough.

"That's it!" he cried. "We're storming that house! Doctor, how can we destroy the Daleks?"

"Well," he said. "The casing's made from Dalekanium, which means that conventinal weaponry has no effect. However, their weakness lies in their eyepiece."

Edd looked around and began to walk to the house. "I've had enough!" he said bravely. "I'll go and talk to the Daleks, and see if we can negotiate a deal."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." began the Doctor, but Edd suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kevin.

"The Daleks have captured Edd in a T-mat beam." said the Doctor gravely. He then turned to his new companions and said something he said a long, long, time ago. "I'm afraid, my friends, the Daleks have won..."

Edd awoke to find himself chained along with his two friends. He was in some kind of a spaceship piloted and surrounded by dozens of Daleks! He also saw a crazed, yellow being who kept on saying "GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" within a prison cell. A black-coloured Dalek trundled towards them.

_**"I AM THE SU-PREME DA-LEK!"**_it said in a grating voice. _**"YOU HAVE BEEN PICK-ED BY THE CULT OF SKAR-O AS THE ONES WHO WILL RE-VIVE OUR EM-PER-OR!"**_**  
**"But why us, huh?" asked Eddy.

_**"YOU HAVE THE DA-LEK GENE IN-SIDE OF YOU, WHICH WILL RE-AC-TI-VATE THE EM-PER-OR DA-LEK LONG E-NOUGH FOR US TO TRANS-MIT HIS IN-TEL-LI-GENCE THROUGH TO PRO-JECT: DOOM--MA-KER."**_

"Project: Doom-Maker?" said Edd. "What is that?"

The Supreme Dalek motioned to a chamber that housed a human-like robot. It had no eyes, but a band of red armor across, like a pair of glasses. A frown was engraved onto the facial part of the robot. Out of its back protruded tubular-shaped weaponry with the words "L-ELIMINATOR" on them.  
_**"IT IS THE NEXT EM-PER-OR THAT WILL BE SAFE FROM ANY DAN-GER OR WEA-PON-RY." **_explained the Supreme Dalek. _**"WHEN WE AR-RIVE BACK IN OUR OWN DI-MEN-SION, WE WILL CAR-RY OUT THE NEXT STAGE OF OUR PRO-JECT. FOR NOW, RE-MAIN SI-LENT AND O-BEY EV-ERY DA-LEK COM-MAND! O-BEY! O-BEY! O-BEY!"**_

Meanwhile, the Doctor was scanning the house for any signs of Dalek activity.

"If we can find the main Dalek base," he said. "We can get through and halt the proceedings."

"But the Daleks have already got their prisoners!" said Frankie. "Shouldn't they go now?"  
"No," replied the Doctor. "The Daleks never leave a planet unturned. They will capture humans to convert into their own. Those who don't obey them, they exterminate them! Kevin, tell them our plan."  
"Roger." said Kevin. "Half of us will circle the perimeter and fire these guns the Doctor found in his TARDIS at any Dalek who draws near. The rest of us will infiltrate the spaceship, destroy the Daleks and rescue the Eds. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Frankie. "The Daleks also captured a friend of ours named Cheese. Can we rescue him, too?"

"Sure, whatever." said Kevin. He then turned to the Doctor, who had finished scanning. "Doctor, what did you find out?"  
"Well, apart from the aforementioned temperature," he said. "The Daleks seem to be searching for someone else integral to their plans. Different signals are beaming out from their spaceship, a sort of 'wanted' message, if you will. Now, let's go and carry out our plan."

"Indeed!" cried Kevin. "These space dweebs made a big mistake invading our world, and taking our pals! Let's say we give them the ol' Peach Creek welcome?"

Everyone cheered as they began their plan. Meanwhile, in Rolf's house, the lone Dalek watched the proceedings; two humanoids ran into two corners of the house, but one humanoid in particular reflected into its visual eyepiece. He sent out a signal...

_**"RE-PORT."**_said the Supreme Dalek.

_**"THE HU-MAN-OIDS ARE GO-ING TO IN-FIL-TRATE THE BASE." **_said the Dalek. _**"RE-QUEST TROOPS TO COM-BAT THE RE-BELS?"**_

_**"RE-QUEST GRAN-TED." **_replied the Supreme Dalek.

"Rebels!" whispered Eddy. "It seems our buddies are busting us outta here!"  
"Yes," said Edd. "Although, it seems amazing how Ed is very calm about this sort of thing. He usually freaks out at any signs of alien activity..."

Ed, however, was talking to Cheese. Their dins echoed across the spaceship.  
The Supreme Dalek turned round. _**"SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE RE-QUEST-ED TO SPEAK!"**_it barked, making the captives tremble. It then turned back to the Dalek.

_**"HAVE YOU FOUND 'HER', YET?" **_it asked.

_**"THE OUT-LINE OF ONE OF THE RE-BELS RE-SEM-BLES THAT OF THE DOC-TOR'S COM-PAN-I-ON."**_said one Dalek (These Daleks, however, didn't know that Rose Tyler was lost in another parallel world.)

_**"THEN FIND HER AND CAP-TURE HER!"**_ordered the Supreme Dalek.

_**"I O-BEY!"**_called the Dalek, and switched off the monitor, preparing itself for battle.

As the troops used a T-mat beam to infiltrate Rolf's house undetected, Sarah threw a special bomb that the Doctor picked up during a Dalek invasion of London into the house.

"Eat this, metal-brains!" she sneered.

A Dalek came into view and used its sink plunger to throw the bomb back at Sarah. The bomb exploded nearby her, causing her to jump.

"Darn it!" cried the Doctor. "This means that the Daleks must have come from AFTER the London invasion. These bombs don't work! Next time, we'll try the guns!"

Jonny crawled up the roof to the chimney. After conferring for a while with Plank, he dived into the chimney. But his head got stuck! The Daleks fired laser beams at the chimney, destroying the bricks and setting Jonny free, but at the cost of another way in.

Kevin aimed his gun at the door. "Yo, Bloo, give me some ammo!" he requested.

Bloo, determined to repent himself after his previous adventure, gave Kevin the laser bullets. Kevin took aim and broke the door down. Three Daleks trunded outside.

"FIRE!" cried Jimmy. "Don't let them ruin the cul-de-sac!"

Kevin took aim at the eyepieces. One of them felt its eyepiece come off. _**"MY VIS-ION IS IM-PAIR-ED! I CAN-NOT SEE!"**_it chanted. Kevin fired until the Dalek blew up in flames.

"We're gonna need bait!" he said. "We'll never entice the Daleks this way!"

"Why is it getting dark all of a sudden?" asked Edd.

"Usually," said the Doctor. "When night falls quickly on Skaro, it means a new Emperor Dalek has been chosen. Your friends have been chosen by the Daleks as they can revive their fallen Emperor. Back in my own dimension, I confronted the Emperor Dalek on a satellite called 'Game Station'. It used humans to resurrect itself after a great war called the Time War. Perhaps it is trying to use humans again for a different purpose."

He then turned to Nazz.

"Wait!" he cried. "Nazz, you're it!"  
"I'm what, dude?" she asked.

"You look like my past companion, Rose Tyler! The Daleks must know this, as well. They're repeating what happened before in an attempt to see why they failed! Rose destroyed the Emperor Dalek, so they might need you for something! I'm afraid you need to infiltrate the Dalek ship by yourself, Nazz. Stand outside the house, and I'll intervene when things go wrong."

Inside the spaceship, the creature inside the casing began to stir.

_**"THE NIGHT IS FALL-ING QUICK-LY!"**_cried the Supreme Dalek. _**"IT IS TIME!"**_

He turned towards the Eds. _**"PLACE YOUR HANDS ON THE CON-SOLE! THE EM-PER-OR A-WAITS!"**_

Nazz shivered as she looked at the window. The familar pepperpot-shaped shadow appeared from behind a curtain, and then two Daleks moved out of the door-less hole.

_**"ROSE TY-LER, YOU ARE AN EN-E-MY OF THE DAL-EKS!"**_said one.

"MY NAME'S NAZZ, NOT ROSE!" cried Nazz. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

_**"SI-LENCE!"**_said the other Dalek. It then turned to another Dalek. _"__**EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL HU-MANS! I WILL ES-CORT THE PRIS-ON-ER TO THE DA-LEK SHIP! PRO-JECT DOOM-MA-KER MUST BE COM-PLE-TED BE-FORE THE EM-PER-OR IS RE-BORN!"**_

"What's Project: Doom-Maker?" asked Mac.

"Probably what the new Emperor Dalek's going to be called." said the Doctor grimly.

The Daleks hovered towards Nazz and were teleported to the Dalek ship.

The Eds placed their hands on a console that housed a squid-like creature. They felt their hands being stuck fast onto the console as something was sucked out. The mutant inside the console felt its powers being granted back towards it. The Eds felt their hands coming off. They looked at their hands, but no blood was showing.

The Emperor Dalek crackled in electricity.

_**"I...AM...RE-BORN!" **_it roared.

The Doctor watched as a screen over Rolf's house came down and the picture of the Emperor Dalek crackled into view.

"THAT's their Emperor?" asked Kevin. "Gross!"

_**"YOU MAY NOT BLAS-PHEME THE GOD OF ALL DA-LEKS!"**_ roared the Emperor.

"So," said the Doctor, stepping forward. "You've finally been revived. What lies in your wake now?"

_**"THIS NEW U-NI-VERSE IS FULL OF HU-MAN-OIDS THAT WE CAN CON-VERT IN-TO DA-LEKS. WE WILL SEARCH E-VERY COR-NER FOR NEW CAP-TIVES. HOW-EV-ER, I IN MY PRE-SENT FORM AM UN-A-BLE TO LIVE LONG E-NOUGH TO SEE THE CUL-MIN-A-TION OF THIS E-VENT."**_  
"Hence Project: Doom-Maker." said the Doctor.

_**"HENCE THE MET-AL-LIC BO-DY YOU SEE BE-HIND ME!"**_ motioned the Emperor Dalek. Everyone saw the humanoid robot the Eds had seen earlier. _**"MY IN-TEL-LI-GENCE WILL BE SI-PHON-NED IN-TO PRO-JECT: DOOM--MA-KER SO THAT IT CAN CAR-RY ON RU-LING O-VER THE DA-LEK RACE! AS IT IS FULL OF AU-TIS-MA EN-ER-GY, IT IS TO-TAL-LY UN-STOP-PA-BLE!"**_

"Well, we're going to stop your plans from ever developing!" roared the Doctor. "My TARDIS will be able to track down the other hidden bases in this dimension and we will form a rebellion against you ever coming here!"

He then turned to the crowd: "Who's with me?"

Kevin and Jonny raised their hands.

"I'm not going!" cried Sarah. "I think Jimmy's had enough Daleks for one day! Besides, we need to find Rolf and tell him about our adventure."

Kevin and Jonny raced across to the blue police box with the Doctor, Frankie, Mac and Bloo. Sarah and Jimmy watched as the blue police box disappeared into time and space once more. Meanwhile, back inside the spaceship, Nazz saw the metallic creature inside the chamber.

_**"PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE CHAM-BER!" **_ordered the Supreme Dalek.

"But I'm not Rose!" cried Nazz.

_**"WE DO NOT BE-LIE-VE IN YOUR LIES!" **_snapped back the Supreme Dalek. _**"WE WILL BE AR-RI-VI-NG AT CHARLES DAR-WIN MID-DLE SCHOOL SHORT-LY. PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE CHAM-BER! O-BEY!"**_

"Listen to them!" cried Edd from a distance. "They're totally serious!"

Nazz placed her hand on the chamber. Again, her hand stuck firmly to the chamber. She saw the Emperor Dalek die, and its intelligence fed from one pipe to another above the creature's head. Slowly, the creature stirred, then it broke out of the chamber. Nazz ducked as the shards of glass flew everywhere and a pool of green liquid trickled out. The Daleks turned towards its new leader, as it telepathically spoke its first, and somewhat forboding, lines.

**"I...am...Project: Doom-Maker." **it spoke. **"Alias...Metal...Philip!"**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
